


Hate Sex

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione is having a bad day when she runs into Snape at a local pub.ORThe one in which Hermione and Severus have hate sex.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 89
Kudos: 418





	Hate Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesperswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/gifts).



> Just a little thing I came up with while bored on a Sunday night.
> 
> Click [HERE](https://rickedsab.tumblr.com/post/628523580754378752/finally-completed-my-fanart-inspired-from) for gorgeous fan art inspired by this story.

"I need a fucking drink," Hermione grumbled under her breath as she walked out of the Ministry two hours later than normal.

Her boss, fucking wanker, was an idiot who made everything in the office ten times more difficult and if she had to deal with him _accidentally_ brushing against her arse one more time, she was going to hex his hands off. Finally sick of seeing him, she had requested the next week off work. Now all she wanted to do was grab a drink or three at the pub by her new flat, watch Big Brother, and eat her body weight in take-out.

Apparating into the alley behind the pub she swore as her heels wobbled. _Stupid shoes_ , she muttered, casting another cushioning and stabilising charm on them. She was done with all the horseshit she had to wear every day because the stupid patriarchy determined that women needed to wear skirts, stockings, and heels to the office in order to look professional. Evidently the ingrates in the magical world had never heard of a business suit on a woman and the first time she'd worn one, she'd been sent home for the indecency.

Taking a deep breath, she exited the alley and entered the pub. This place was everything a proper pub should be. Wood panelled walls, plenty of seating, a large selection of alcohol, and best of all, everyone minding their own business.

"What can I get you, love?" the lady behind the bar asked.

"Gin and Tonic with orange, please," Hermione answered.

She paid for her drink and sat on the chair at the bar as she waited. The seat next to her was empty but there was a coat draped over the back of it. As long as they left her alone, she didn't mind. As her glass was set down she gave the woman a quiet thank you and took her first drink, savouring the flavour. Glancing up, she saw Arsenal and Liverpool were playing. She hadn't watched The Gunners play in years.

Growing up in London, she and her dad had taken in a few games a year until she'd left for Hogwarts. Taking in the score she was happy that if nothing else was going rights, at least her team was winning. Liverpool had just missed a goal when someone swore under their breath, taking the seat next to her.

_Son of a goat!_

In all the pubs in London, why in the hell was Severus Snape sitting next to her? He hadn't been seen in the wizarding world since his trial five years ago and everyone assumed he'd left the country. The latest rumour was that he'd moved to Tibet to become a monk. If only she was that lucky. Maybe if she just finished her drink and left he wouldn't notice her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Snape said under his breath.

_Guess there goes the hope that I wouldn't be noticed._

"What the fuck are you doing in my pub, Granger?"

She didn't flinch at the venom in his voice, but it was a close call.

"Hello, Professor," she said politely, smiling at him before turning her eyes back to the telly.

"Were you a professor, Snape?" the lady behind the bar asked as she came over to ask if they needed more drinks. Hermione nodded. She would need a lot more alcohol if she was going to deal with Professor Snape today. "I bet all the girls fancied you, sir. I can imagine the state I'd be in if I got to listen to your voice all day. Did you have a thing for your professor?" she teased Hermione, setting her new drink in front of her.

"He was my professor when I was in secondary school. A bit young to fancy your teachers."

"Aye, but I bet by sixth form you were wet as a raincoat for him."

"That's enough, Agnes," Snape snapped at her. "I pay you to serve drinks, not ask about underage fantasies." As soon as she left Snape rounded on Hermione. "What are you doing here, Granger? You always stick your nose in other people's business. Can't you tell I just want to be left alone?"

"I didn't come looking for you!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I came in for a drink you self absorbed arse. I just moved into the flat block across the street."

"Great. I think you better move to another part of town. I don't want you living by my pub."

"Well bully for you. I'm not moving."

"Oh yes, you are. I don't want to see your face again."

Hermione noticed that the pub had gone quiet and people were staring at them. She knew she should just finish her second drink, walk home, and never come back in here again. But she was sick and tired of men thinking they could tell her what to do, what to wear, and now where to live.

"I just bought my flat. I'm not leaving, Snape. If you don't like it, _you_ can leave."

Snape stood up from his chair, towering over her. In her teen years, his imposing height and hateful stare had scared the shite out of her. Now it was just making her angry. Where did he get off telling her, a grown woman, what to do?

"I'm not leaving, Granger."

"Listen here you manky, gormless, arsemonger," she said, standing up. "You're not my professor, your not my father, and I sure as fuck don't have to listen to a thing you have to say."

Before Snape could reply, Anges was around the bar and moved between them. "Alright, loves. More people are watching you than the match. Why don't you two go talk it out in the back, yeah?"

Swirling around like he was still in his blasted teaching robes, Snape started marching towards the door before he realised she wasn't following him. Deciding to play with him a little, Hermione raised her eyebrow as she downed her second drink in two deep gulps. Wiping her mouth on a napkin, she slowly followed him as the patrons in the pub returned to the football match.

As soon as she was in the area behind the pub, Snape turned on her. Grasping her hard by the arm, he pressed her into the brick wall and brought his face so close to hers that she could smell the beer on his breath.

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time, little girl," he spat. "Stay the fuck out of my pub, stay the fuck away from me, and find a new place to live."

Hermione saw red. She'd had enough and wasn't going to back down this time. She reached out and grabbed Snape by the bollocks, trying not to focus on the fact that his package was much larger than her hand. Twisting slightly, she sneered as his knees buckled.

"Don't tell me what to do, Snape. Got it?"

"Why you…"

He trailed off as one of his hands wrapped in her hair and pulled hard so her neck snapped back. She tightened the hold on his crotch, silently letting him know she wasn't going to back down. She saw something flash in his eyes and before she could comprehend what was, his lips pressed against hers.

She bit at his lips and the taste of copper filled her mouth as she broke the skin. He yelped and pulled back.

"You fucking bitch. You bit me!" he cried.

"You kissed me!" she spat. "Without my permission, by the way."

"I figured if you were going to be touching my cock like a back alley whore, I might as well get something out of it."

Hermione didn't know what to do so she did the only thing that made sense. She kissed him again. There was nothing gentle about the way they clashed together, and fuck if it wasn't exactly what she needed. Snape twisted his hands in her hair until she released his lips. He roughly kissed his way to her neck before biting hard.

"What the fuck? That hurts."

"Yes, it does. And you like it, don't you?"

"Do it again," she told him.

His bite stung and he growled as he looked down at her. The rage was clear in his face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're never going to come back here again. Understand?"

She still had her hand on his crotch, squeezing tightly, and she could feel how hard he had grown. It didn't matter that she hated him right now. Nothing mattered except the fact that she wanted that cock buried inside her. She released his cock and lifting her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist. He slid his hands down to grasp her thighs and pull her loose skirt up, exposing her knickers. She felt them vanish as he murmured a contraceptive spell against her lips.

His lips never leaving hers, he used one hand to open his trousers. Before she had time to fully process what she was doing, he slammed into her. The way her pussy stretched around his girth was like nothing she had experienced before.

"I hate you," Snape said, "but fuck your cunt is tight."

She tried to reply, to tell him off, but at that moment he pulled back before slamming into her again. Wrapping her hands in his hair, she held on as he pounded into her. She could feel the rough bricks cutting into her back, but she didn't care. All that she cared about was the way his cock perfectly stimulated her G-spot and his pelvic bone rubbed against her swollen clit, bringing her to the fastest orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"You're close, aren't you? I can feel you getting tighter around me. Fuck! So fucking good."

"Yes!" she cried, not caring how loud she was being. "Harder. Now."

Three more thrusts of his hips and Hermione's vision went black as she came on his dick. It was more intense than anything she'd ever had before, with other people or with toys. She was still trying to process the fact that Professor Snape was the best fuck of her life when his hips pressed hard against hers, stilling as his cock pulsed deep inside her cunt.

They stayed pressed together as their breathing slowed. Snape leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers as his cock began to soften inside of her. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her much gentler than he had before.

"I still hate you, Granger. But I'm not done fucking you yet. Come upstairs with me?"

"Only if you promise to feed me and fuck me like that again, Snape."

"Give me twenty minutes, witch."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!! Find me on Tumblr (tridogmom)
> 
> Thank you LuxLouise and Vesper for looking this over and being the best humans around!!!!


End file.
